fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sin-Dere/Fanloids I Recommend checking out!
1. 琳子 (RINKO) A surprisingly High Quality Fanloid, Among the top 3 most High Quality Fanloids in my personal opinion. Her designs are absolutely fantastic, Her voice is simple but effective, and she already has some pretty impressive original content! If you're looking for a fantastic fanloid (especially an Una one) with fantastic art, I suggest checking her out! Here's a PV/Original Showcasing RINKO song - Overtime! ／(^o^)＼ feat. Kousaku-P (RINKO, RINTO, Akita Neru) 2.愛液, いく(Aieki Iku) Initially a parody fanloid revolving around ecchi and lust- she quickly climbed towards to top of my list due to her voice source and her dynamic with other fanloids and vocaloids. she sounds rather nice when used as instructed and has some pretty cutesy art, and a decent amount of content. If I had the vocaloids where her voice originates, I would definitely use her. For now though I suggest you check her out and form you own opinions. A cover showing of Iku's voice 【VOCALOID】 Party JUNKiE 【Aieki, Iku】 3. 咲音メイコ '''(Sakine Meiko) Truly a classic Fanloid- and for good reason. Her voice is youthful and powerful, and the art is what truly represents the initial intention of the vocal. Combining their efforts, Nanameue-P and Daigoman have created one of the most iconic fanloids of all time and with a great voice to boot! I actually prefer Sakine's configuration over Default meiko, which is shocking considering my normal aversion of 'typical anime girl voicebanks'. There isn't much to say about Sakine that hasn't been said other than I love her. Here's a great example of her voice that isn't 'Honey' & Meiko Sakine Cutie Honey '''4. Hoshi Pinku (Nancy Grey) Despite having no voice at the moment, she has a cute design that shows off all fanloid tropes in a quirky cartoony style. The artist puts heart into the design and humor in the backstory, setting Pinku many ranks higher than other jokeloids with crudely recolored or scribbled designs. I would love to hear more about/from Pinku in the future, and I think it's impressive that a nice design and a silly (but not inane) story can make this canonically weaboo fanloid so fascinating! I would love to contribute artwork, a voice, or a cover for Pink in the future! daleeny's deviantart page Daleeny post some amazing art- please check it out! 5. セラフィナエンジェル (Angel Seraphina) Once again, This fanloid drew me in with the artwork. The soft colors and dynamic pose were refreshing to me. The attention to simplicity and softness shines through and expresses her soft and sweet personality. I heard a voice in my head the second I saw her- so of course I asked to contribute to Angel and add a voice! Now she has a sweet and almost angelic voice to match her appearance and personality, and I would appreciate it if you checked her out and saw Magiesan's art firsthand! MagieSan's Deviantart (Coolderp) Check out MagieSan's art here~ Example of Angel's voice SeraphinaKanashimi no Mukou HeCover (EXTRA FANLOID/Shamless self promotion!!! 耽溺 衝動 Tandeki Shodo --> '''A Semi Edgy fanloid who isn't a Yandere surprisingly, an XSY based fanloid with a Trope filled albeit aesthetically pleasing design. Shodo's Debut Song 【耽溺 衝動】Imitation【カバー +English subtitles】 '''Akita Neru-'' ''''but only when configured with Rin's Voice to sound more mature. I'm not a big fan of her original art. '' Category:Blog posts